


You Had Fallen For Me Then, So Had I

by shizukusbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Divorce, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Divorce, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukusbf/pseuds/shizukusbf
Summary: lmao this is my first ever fic, I came up with this idea while working and have held it off but really wanted to right it out, I’m pretty sure I tagged it all pretty well but TW for domestic abuse, if anything like that triggers you this might not be good for you, anyways im not the best at writing so if anyone reads this im sorry for my poor writing :((( but yeah i plan to make this pretty long and upload when i can it’s going to be a heartwrencher so buckle up
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	You Had Fallen For Me Then, So Had I

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is my first ever fic, I came up with this idea while working and have held it off but really wanted to right it out, I’m pretty sure I tagged it all pretty well but TW for domestic abuse, if anything like that triggers you this might not be good for you, anyways im not the best at writing so if anyone reads this im sorry for my poor writing :((( but yeah i plan to make this pretty long and upload when i can it’s going to be a heartwrencher so buckle up

It was the end of another one of Karasuno’s matches, and after a night of batting it out with teams in the local prefecture the last point had been scored and the night was over.

As people began to trickle out of the gymnasium Kageyama and the other boys went to gather their bags and exit the worn out locker, but as they were leaving Kags was stopped by a girl holding a glittery sign.

His teammates made their way out to the school bus while Kageyama was stuck looking at the sign that read “Tobio Kageyama! King Of The Court”.

She presented the sign towards him offering him the ginormous mess of embarrassment and glitter.

As the girl stood awkwardly with sign shoved out towards Kageyama she gave a smile, he rolled his eyes at the strange gesture but accepted anyways.

With a slight bow and a hushed “thank you” the girl ran off giggling, Kageyama still a little creeped out by the sudden burst of attention and weird gift made his way out to the bus, by how long the interaction had taken he knew the other Karasuno boys would be waiting on him by now.

As Kags opened the gym’s side door he was hit by the cool outside air with the chattering of cicadas, and strangely enough a slight yell from across the parking lot.

“BAKAYAMA” Hinata was yelling, “HURRY UP” Kageyama looked over to see the little red head yelling his name, Kags picked up the speed and ducked his head trying to avoid embarrassment.

Kageyama hated it when Hinata did these type of things but he let it slide because they were friends... if you could even call it that, the two had actually met in middle school and vowed to be rivals from then on, but after being rejected from Kageyama’s ideal school they somehow ended up on the same high school team.

Kags stepped onto their school busses stairs and Hinata was still yelling, “BAKAYA- oh there you are, I thought you got trapped” he gave a grin.

“I didn’t get trapped dumbass” Kageyama replied, “and don’t call me that”.

Hinata stood their for a second squinting up at the taller boy “Okay” he replied lightheartedly.

The boys began to take their seats and their was a brief moment of silence, Kageyama took a step out of his comfort zone and broke said silence, “What was that for? It looked like you were mad at me”.

“What, when I was looking at you? No I’m not mad” Hinata then stuck out his tongue giving a teasing face. 

“Then what was it?” Kags responded, at this point he was a little worried he never knew what kind of antics Hinata was up to.

“It was nothing, I was just curious why do you have the glittery sign... king? Hinata erupted into a fit of chuckling and laughs.

Kageyama stood there, confused for half a second and then his face flushed from Hinatas comment, He had completely forgotten about the sign, it wasn’t a big deal though, right? Hinata wasn’t like Kageyama’s parents, Hinata didn’t care about those type of things, right? Kageyama pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Kageyama regrouped, “Oh this?” he presented the sign to Hinata, “This girl ran up to me after you guys already left the locker rooms, no ones ever really gotten me anything like this before so I just took it.”

“Oh a girl?” Hinata teased, he gave a smirk and was nudging Kageyama in the side.

“It wasn’t like that dumbass, I don’t even find anyone here cute” Kageyama replied offering up one his usual excuses.

Hinata turned, expression changed, “Not even meeeee” Hinata was now looking up at Kags pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows, all while trying to control his laughter. 

“Of course not” Kageyama quickly turned towards the window, “Don’t joke like that anymore” although it was a small comment Kags felt guilty and upset with himself for just hearing it, he convinced himself he wasn’t like *that* anymore. 

With the sudden silence Hinata cut in “Ok, fine” Hinata pouted it seemed like, thrown off by his friends sudden change in mood, he put in his headphones and rested his eyes.

The truth wasn’t even that Kageyama had a crush on the boy, he definitely didn’t he told himself, but he knew that his dad would be mad, he was mad about everything after his parents got divorced but this was worse.

Shortly before the divorce he worked up the courage to come out to his parents in middle school, Initially neither one of his parents were mad but they weren’t exactly excited either.

Soon following his parents relationship got worse and they ended up divorcing, his mom left and things very quickly started going downhill, his dad began drinking and became very hostile. 

He was never allowed to talk about his sexuality and his dad practically shunned him, as a traumatized school kid he didn’t know what to do, so he ended up going to his dad and apologizing, saying “He was just confused”.

From then on it wasn’t to terrible, his dad was always either passed out on the couch or at work, he would occasionally yell, but Kageyama learned to live with it.

As the Karasuno bus pulled up to his dad’s apartment a chill went up his spine, he turned to his side to see sleeping Hinata and got up, “Shit” he thought to himself as he walked up to the apartment stairs, the TV is on that means his dad is probably awake.

Kageyama grabbed the metal handle and opened the door, as he slipped inside he was immediately hit with a wave of alcohol, he looked down to see wrappers littering the floor, “Great” He thought, he was going to have to end up cleaning this up, his dad was no help.

Just as the boy went to shut the door his grip on the handle slipped and the door shut with a loud metallic “CLICK”.

Kageyama winced as his dad shifted up from his napping spot, “Who’s there” his dad half shouted still groggy.

“It’s me” Kageyama replied hoping to pacify his father “I just got back from a volleyball match and we won, and-“

He was cut off by his dad, clearly drunk “You know what Tobio, shut up about that volleyball shit all you do is waste your time on that sport for fags, no son of mine is a fag right” 

Kageyama felt sick, he hated when his dad like this, the berating and harassment was bearable, but he knew there was a part of him his father would never accept, his father, the man he used to look up to, “No, I’m not” finally responding to his dad’s question.

He looked up to see his father there, the smell of beer on his mouth, his dad then took note of the sign the boy was holding and promptly snatched it up.

He proceeded to read the sign, “King huh?” his dad jeered “Let me tell you something, you ain’t no king, you’re worthless alright, go disappear like your bitch of a mother”

Kageyama ducked his head this time and made an almost sprint to his room, the absolute hate and vulgarity of his fathers words really got to him, as he shut the door he could hear the sound of a stray bottle bouncing off the door along with his dad muttering curses at the TV, as Kags fell asleep he just wished things could go back to the way they were before, where his mom was still here and his dad wasn’t so drunk all the time.


End file.
